1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the magnetic treatment of liquids and in particular to method and apparatus enabling the treatment of calcarious water and other aqueous and non-aqueous streams to enhance their flow properties and to reduce their corrosive effects on surfaces contacted by such streams.
Methods and associated apparatus for effectively reducing the tendency of calcarious water, for example, to deposit scales, encrustations and the like on heat exchange, conduit and other surfaces and based essentially upon the use of permanent magnets for the generation of magnetic fields to provide a magnetic treatment zone are described in the prior art in a variety of forms. In essence, the relevant techology requires, for beneficial treatment, that the contaminated water traverse one or more magnetic treatment zones, each being the locus of a high density magnetic flux, to yield a product water having reduced corrosive tendencies. The precise mechanism by which such beneficial effects obtain has not been definitely ascertained. In any event, it is hypothesized that the corrosive species present in the source water are, as a result of the the prescribed magnetic treatment, converted according to some chemical, electrochemical, physiochemical, etc., mechanism to an inert form non-injurious to conduit and process equipment surfaces. Theories thus far postulated range from the generation of induced polarization effects causing the formation of inert molecular complexes to the neutralization of the corrosive species by contact thereof with oppositely charged components in the water or with environmental surfaces. Thus, polarization and consequent orientation of the contaminants is said to increase their mobility and possible surface area within the aqueous medium correspondingly enhancing the likelihood of some form of neutralization reaction.
As will be recognized, the likelihood of scale formation in a particular instance is directly related to the residence time of the source, untreated water as well as the total water flow within a particular surface-contacting zone. For example, the recent emphasis on evaporative cooling principles with air cooled refrigeration systems e.g., home air conditioning units, has led to structural modifications wherein a water spray is directed onto the condenser coils. The amount of water used for such purposes is relatively small and thus the water flow over the condenser coils is minimal. Under such conditions, the deleterious effects of the corrosive species present in the water are most evident. Scale formation and the like severely reduce the efficiency of heat transfer across the affected surface correspondingly increasing unit energy requirements.
In view of escalating energy demands, the importance of making, for example, evaporative cooling systems feasible from both operational and economical standpoints is obvious.
Techniques heretofore promulgated for the magnetic treatment of calcarious water involve as an essential expedient the intersection of the calcarious water with a zone of high density magnetic flux. Approaches to the problem have focussed on such considerations as the water flow path relative to the flux field, flow path relative to the polar axes of the magnets as well as the type and orientation of permanent magnets to be used. As will be appreciated, numerous permutations within the scope of the aforedescribed variants may be efficacious as is evident from the prior art. Thus, flow parallel or normal to the polar axis of the magnets in conjunction with permanent magnets of the bar type polarized longitudinally or facially along their axes of symmetry are described. Whatever the arrangement, the primary objective of the magnetic treatment is to assure a thorough decontamination of the water to the fullest extent possible. In some instances, provision is made for multiple passage of the source water through the magnetic treatment zone. Representative here is U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,479 which describes a magnetic water conditioner wherein a plurality of coaxially arranged disc type magnets, polarized diametrically, are confined within a generally cylindrical sheath having outer, circumferentially spaced and radially extending rib portions, the longitudinally extending paths defined by such ribs defining, in conjunction with a casing of high permeance for the assembly, the annular passageways as well as zones of magnetic treatment. Source water is caused to traverse each of the annular passageways prior to exiting the device.
In general, prior art methods for magnetically treating calcarious water require relatively complex and expensive structural modifications of existing facilities for their effective implementation. Moreover, optimum effects may require the use of more than one unit and/or the use of yet additional features to achieve, for example, the advantage of increased water velocity through the magnetic treatment zone.
In accordance with the discovery forming the basis of the present invention, it has been ascertained that the beneficial effects of the magnetic treatment can be enhanced significantly by relatively simple means embodying a principle practicably applicable to conditioners currently available commercially with a minimum of structural modification, or in the form of a unitary device useful as an effective alternative or adjunct to known magnetic conditioners.
Thus, a primary object of the invention is to provide method and apparatus for the magnetic treatment of calcarious water and other liquid streams wherein the foregoing and related disadvantages are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent.
Another object of the invention is to provide method and apparatus capable of effectively reducing the tendency of calcarious water and other liquid streams to deposit scales, encrustations and other foulants on conduits, process equipment and other surfaces contacting the flowpath of such water as well as to enhance the flow properties of such streams.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such method and apparatus capable of simple implementation with existing facilities and wherein requirements for structural modification are minimized.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such method and apparatus capable of effective use either in conjunction with or as an alternative to known magnetic water conditioning treatments.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus capable of simple and economical manufacture from materials readily available commercially.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter as the description proceeds.
Attainment of the foregoing and related objects is made possible in accordance with the invention which, in its broader aspects, includes a method for treating aqueous and non-aqueous liquid streams to enhance their flow properties and to reduce their tendency to deposit scales, encrustatations and the like, comprising directing said stream along a primary flowpath to contact and traverse a high density magnetic flux field having a directional orientation, i.e., flux or polar axis, substantially normal to said primary flow path and wherein said stream, either immediately prior to or substantially simultaneously with its contacting said flux field, contacts deflecting means for directing said stream along secondary flow paths angularly displaced from said primary flow path or direction thereby causing an essentially shear angle traversal of said flux field by said stream.
In a further aspect, the invention includes apparatus for such a method comprising an enclosure having inlet means for admitting a liquid stream to said enclosure, means for directing said inlet stream along a primary flow path terminating in outlet means for discharging said stream from said enclosure, permanent magnet means for generating a magnetic flux field traversing said primary flow path and having a flux or polar axis oriented substantially normal to said primary flow path, deflecting means positioned in said primary flow path for directing said stream through said flux field along secondary flow paths angularly displaced from the direction of said primary flow, and outlet means for discharging said stream from said enclosure.
In yet a further aspect, the invention includes the contacting of aqueous streams subsequent to completion of the magnetic treatment with anode means.
The invention is explained by reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: